HUYENDO DE LONDRES
by RORE
Summary: La historia de Candy pero en época moderna y con algunos cambios
1. HUYENDO DE LONDRES, CAPITULO: 1

Huyendo de Londres

Reto fics del grupo ALSS

Los personajes no me pertenecen

Son de Mizuki/Igarashi

Capítulo:1

Época Actual

_ Gracias por haber venido, quiero comunicarles que he decidido aplazar por un año más mi presentación en Sociedad, por lo tanto mi presencia en la presidencia de los negocios también se verá afectada

A Elroy Andrew le temblaron las manos y una mueca de desprecio se formó en su boca, cómo podía ser posible que todo estuviera pronto para presentar a su sobrino en Sociedad y que de una vez por todas tomara las riendas del negocio?y ahora le salía con esto? De ninguna manera esto iba a quedar así ya hacía muchos años que ella, George y Rossemary junto a todo el concejo se hacían cargo del corporativo Andrew, no habían tenido vacaciones en años y no iba a ser hoy el día que este chiquillo se saliera una vez más con la suya, estaba harta de esta situación ya no le iba a solapar más aventuras de vagabundo, era un hombre y debía cumplir su destino.

_ y ahora cuál es la excusa William?

_ Tía no es excusa, me voy a la Antártida, hay unos proyectos científicos que estoy apoyando y quiero involucrarme más en ello, así que lo siento tendrán que esperar porque por un año no me verán el pelo

_ Sobre mi cadáver, tú mismo fuiste quién me llamó hace tres meses y me hiciste venir desde Chicago para que preparara tu presentación en la sociedad Europea y ahora me sales con esto?

_ Calmese tía Elroy, ponerse nerviosa le hará daño, acuérdese de su presión arterial y de su corazón

_ Cómo puedes pedirme calma Rose? cuando sabes muy bien que él está haciendo mal las cosas, yo no soy tú y tú marido que le solapan todo, él debe cumplir con su destino, no fue educado para irse un año a una base científica al fin del mundo, todo este tiempo ha vivido vagabundeando ya es hora de asumir su papel

Albert sentía su sangre como lava ardiendo parecía que en cualquier momento iba a escupir fuego por la boca, dándole la espalda a su familia y con la mirada puesta en el oscuro cielo londinense, contó hasta cien para no tirarse sobre el cuello de su tía y ahorcarla ahí mismo, siempre Elroy Andrew sacaba lo peor de él

_ No entiende nada tía Elroy como siempre

_ No, tú no estás entendiendo este es otro más de tus caprichos - gritando -

_ Caprichos? Y se puede saber cuál fue mi otro capricho según usted?- dándose vuelta y fulminándola con la mirada -

_ Traer a esa chiquilla a la familia y adoptarla -con rabia -

Ah no eso sí que no lo iba a permitir, a él podría decirle lo que quisiera pero con Candy jamás permitiría que se metieran y menos su tía Elroy, que de sobra sabía él a los desplantes y humillaciones que ella la había sometido y lo que antes parecía que iba a ser un volcán en erupción en su cuerpo apenas contenido por el tiempo que le llevó contar hasta cien, ahora se había ido todo al carajo y acercándose donde Elroy se encontraba parada y señalándole con el dedo índice

_ No le permito que hable mal de Candy - gritando - Porque ahí sí Tía Elroy que usted no me conoce de lo que soy capaz

_ Y crees que me asustas? De qué eres capaz William? qué es lo que harás, que ya no hayas hecho?

_ Le juro tía - gritándole a cinco centímetros de su cara - que soy capaz de renunciar a todo e irme para no volver nunca más, yo no pedí ser el heredero del clan Andrew, usted más que nadie sabe cómo odio todo esto

_ Esto, esto - remedando - la fortuna de los Andrew es lo que solventa tus caprichos y todos esos proyectos que tienes por el mundo y gracias a tu hermana a su marido a todo el concejo y a mi, hasta ahora hiciste lo que quisiste porque nosotros nos hicimos cargo de los negocios de la familia y el dinero sirvió para pagar tu vida de vagabundo, pero no más William Albert Andrew, quedas advertido o te haces responsable o se cortan los créditos para toda obra de beneficencia y proyectos que estés apadrinando

Elroy salió de la sala de juntas dando un portazo y Rossemary corrió para poder alcanzarla, debía poner paños fríos a esta situación porque estaba fuera de control

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras su tía, Albert estrelló contra la pared el vaso de whisky que tenía en sus manos y a la misma vez soltó el aire contenido en sus pulmones, se iba a ir costara lo que costara

George su cuñado que hasta ese momento había permanecido callado, y fue un simple espectador en ese campo de batalla que se había transformado la sala de juntas viendo a los dos cabezas de familia discutir como si fueran fieras, se sirvió un brandy y luego qué camino hasta el ventanal mirando hacia afuera

_ De qué huyes William?- dándose vuelta y mirándolo de frente -

_ Huir?, Yo no huyo de nada simplemente quiero involucrarme más en ese proyecto científico en la Antártida y para eso necesito un año completo

_ Tengo 40 años, osea dieciséis más que tú

No soy tonto, a tu tía puedes engañarla pero a mí no

_ De qué hablas? No te entiendo George

_ Sí, sí que me entiendes, estás huyendo de la señorita Candy, crees que no me di cuenta? Acaso te enamoraste?

_ George, que dices

_ No me trates como tonto, se lo que vi cuando la defendias del ataque de tú tía, y te vi echar fuego por los ojos eso sólo lo hace un hombre enamorado y tú lo estás. Hoy se confirmaron mis sospechas

_ Nunca pensé que te darías cuenta, tan evidente soy?

_ Demasiado cuñadito, sino quieres que el mundo lo sepa debes disimular más, además no entiendo porque te tienes que ir tan lejos, no necesitas irte a la Antártida con que dejes de tratarla un tiempo y vayas a Chicago a tomar el control de las empresas sería suficiente, ella está estudiando aquí y por mucho tiempo no podrá viajar a Estados Unidos

_ Necesito más que eso George

Flashback

Zoo de Londres

Los veía caminar juntos tomados de la mano y desde su humilde oficina en el zoo de Londres sintió que ya no podía soportar más esa situación, hacía cinco meses que había llegado a trabajar a ese Zoo y desde que la vio aquella noche caminando perdida, en busca de una farmacia para comprar medicinas para Terry, desde esa noche había comenzado su infierno interior, recordaba muy bien esa noche porque ella estaba más bonita que nunca. Hacía tres años que no la veía pero jamás se olvidó de la niña que adoptó del hogar de Ponny, había crecido, su pelo estaba mucho más largo, sus pecas coquetas en su nariz y sus labios rosados parecían de terciopelo, sus rasgos se afinaron y se estaba convirtiendo en toda una mujer, aunque era una adolescente de diesisiete años, pero él era un hombre hecho y derecho y no podía ni siquiera pensar en ella como algo más que no fuera su protegida, entonces esa tarde luego de encontrarse con ese par de adolescentes enamorados en el Zoo, tomó la decisión de irse, debía poner tierra de por medio.

Fin del Flashback

_ Necesito irme lejos y olvidar porque ella se me metió en el alma, y eso no está bien, además está enamorada

_ Crees que un año te alcanzara para olvidarla?

_ Debo hacerlo en el término de un año, luego vendré hacerme cargo de todo

_ Nunca se te pasó por la cabeza hablar con ella de eso que sientes?

_ Estás loco? Qué pretendes? Que vaya y le diga de buenas a primeras soy el tío abuelo William y me enamoré de ti?

_ No te estoy diciendo que le digas qué te enamoraste de ella solo que le cuentes que estás enamorado de una joven, ustedes son muy buenos amigos alomejor ella misma te puede aconsejar si le dices que la chica es un amor imposible

_ Ni pensarlo, ella es una adolescente y yo no voy hablar de mi vida privada con ella y más si es ella la involucrada en esto, ella tiene que vivir todo lo que está viviendo, estudiar, prepararse, enamorarse y darse la cabeza contra la pared como todo el mundo con sus aciertos y errores

_ Cuando te vas?

_ Parto en tres días

En la Mansión Andrew

Los calmantes habían logrado quitarle el dolor de cabeza, pero no pudieron calmar la furia que sentía por dentro y sin más dejo que las lágrimas salieran solas y a raudales. Que había hecho mal con su sobrino? Bien sabía ella que no había amenaza que funcionara con William, porque él se iría igual, sentía que en algo había fallado al criarlo como un hijo cuando su hermano y cuñada fallecieron y sin ella esperarlo se hizo cargo de ese pequeño de dos años y de su hermana adolescente, sin contar con toda la responsabilidad que le cayó encima de sus hombros con los negocios de la familia. Ella que no había formado su propia familia se hizo cargo de la familia de su hermano y esa era la recompensa a tanto sacrificio? Noches sin dormir pensando en dónde andará ese muchacho loco? como cerraría el próximo contrato con las diferentes empresas que el corporativo se asociaba? Los mejores años de su vida los había dedicado a la familia y al trabajo y ella cuándo podría tener un descanso?no, no era justo no quería tener que viajar más para cerrar contratos ni soportar las largas secciones en el concejo con todos esos viejos carcamanes, casi tan viejos como ella, conocía de sobra la reacción de ellos cuando hacía algo que ellos no estaban de acuerdo, en esas juntas muchas veces fue carne de cañón, pero siempre salió triunfante y con la cabeza erguida ,William Arthur Andrew, no se podía quejar desde la tumba porque su hermana cumplió con su cometido a cabalidad

_ Hola amor

_ Hola preciosa - abrazándola -

_ Lograste convencer a Albert de quedarse?

_ Rose….. me extraña de que pienses eso, sabes que no hay poder humano que haga cambiar de parecer a tu hermano, ya viste cómo se puso tú tía y él no aflojó, cómo podría convencerlo yo?

_ Sí lo sé - abrazada de él - sabes aunque amo a mi hermano con toda mi alma, hoy tía Elroy me dio pena por primera vez, salió de la oficina echa una furia y parecía que se engulliria al mundo, pero cuando íbamos en el auto ella lloró abrazada a mí y la sentí vulnerable por primera vez

_ Tu tía vulnerable?... Vaya me sorprendes amor, siempre pensé que esa señora jamás iba a despertar ese sentimiento en otra persona, siempre se muestra tan decidida, altiva y actúa en consecuencia.

_ Bueno pero no hablemos más de problemas que por hoy tuvimos suficientes, llévame a nuestra habitación y hazme el amor como si no hubiera un mañana

HOLA MIS AMIGAS VENGO CON ESTE RETO FIC DEL GRUPO ALSS, LA HISTORIA DE CANDY PERO EN ÉPOCA MODERNA, SI PUEDEN DEJEN REVIEW PARA VER QUÉ LES PARECE ESTA HISTORIA, LES AGRADEZCO POR LEER MIS FICS Y SIEMPRE ACOMPAÑARME EN ESTA AVENTURA QUE ES ESCRIBIR, SALUDOS DESDE URUGUAY


	2. HUYENDO DE LONDRES CAPITULO: 2

RETO FIC GRUPO ALSS 2018

HUYENDO DE LONDRES

CAPÍTULO: 2

La Camioneta Hammer H3 X 2018 color negro y vidrios polarizados, rodaba por las calles de Londres a moderada velocidad directo al aeropuerto heathrow, George era quien manejaba llevando al futuro Patriarca de los Andrew a su última Aventura a Tierras Antárticas. Mientras el vehículo se desplazaba, Albert iba mirando hacia afuera pero su pensamiento no estaba ahí sino en una adolescente que había puesto su mundo de cabeza hacía cinco meses y era de ese sentimiento que necesitaba huir más que nunca, George miró a su cuñado por un segundo.

_ William, no te tortures más

_ Me adivinas hasta el pensamiento

_ No hace falta ser muy inteligente, para darse cuenta que estás pensando en ella, acaso creés que huyendo de Londres vas a olvidarla?, No muchacho al contrario ella se te meterá más en tu alma y en tu sangre déjame decirte que ya no puedes sacarla de tu mente ni ahora ni nunca, ustedes están hechos el uno para el otro.

_ Cómo es que tú sabes eso George, que te da derecho a decirlo?, a pensar así?

_ me da el derecho de decirlo y pensar así lo que yo viví con tu hermana, piensas que tus padres antes de morir me lo pusieron fácil cuando me fijé en Rossemary?, No muchacho ellos no colaboraron en facilitar las cosas, el apellido Andrew pesa demasiado y yo no era nadie, apenas un humilde empleado que no tenía derecho a fijarse en la señorita de la casa, y tus padres me lo hicieron saber muy claramente, yo no tuve la posibilidad que tú tienes de escapar, tuve que trabajar duro y hacerme camino a brazo partido para poder ofrecerle a tu hermana una posición económica acorde a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada, cuando tus padres vieron que era digno de ella entonces me aceptaron, pero yo jamás dejé de pensar en ella, desde el día que la conocí supe que esa mujer era para mí, pero me costó sangre sudor y lágrimas, ya te dije no fue fácil, y tú tienes todo para hacer feliz a Candy no entiendo cuál es tu capricho de querer huir de ese sentimiento.

_ Primero la edad, segundo la amistad, tercero estamos vinculados por el apellido, y cuarto y no menos importante ella está enamorada de otro y no soy yo.

_ William cómo se nota que no tienes experiencia en cuestiones de mujeres. Candy es una niña aún, es romántica y ese amor que siente por el hijo del duque algún día se le pasará dale tiempo y verás como tengo razón, mujeres todo lo idealizan, estoy seguro que ella en su corazón no olvidó al Príncipe de la Colina, muchas veces se lo escuché decir a Rose, que Candy le confesó que confiaba en que algún día vería de nuevo al Príncipe de la Colina. Fuiste su primer amor y ese no se olvida.

Llegaron al aeropuerto con los minutos contados para que Albert hiciera el check- in, luego de abrazar a su cuñado y agradecerle por sus palabras siguió la fila de pasajeros que abordaban el avión rumbo a Montevideo Uruguay y desde ahí iría en barco hasta la Antártida, a la base Artigas donde se hospedaría junto al grupo de científicos que allí estaban. Quería seguir de cerca el trabajo de investigación que los científicos Uruguayos estaban por patentar para producir a escala industrial la enzima que repara el ADN dañado por la radiación solar generada por un microorganismo. Era la primera vez que Uruguay patentaba un hallazgo en la Antártida y Albert estaría facilitandoles todo lo que hiciera falta para producir esa enzima y con ese hallazgo solucionar el problema de muchas personas que padecen daños por radiación solar, él financiaría también ese proyecto para que se llevará a cabo y para eso quería involucrarse de lleno desde el comienzo, y esa había sido la única opción que encontró para escapar de Candy y de su amor por ella. Lucharía por olvidarla y se involucraría en otros proyectos para no pensar, para olvidar, aunque la vida se le fuera en ello. El viaje demoraría 15 días, pero tenía tiempo de sobra.

En el real colegio San Pablo

Candy estaba en clase cuando de pronto sonó el timbre para acudir al recreo, pero Patty y Annie no tuvieron tiempo de llamarla siquiera para que las esperara y así salir juntas, cuando quisieron ver Candy se había marchado y a decir verdad era poco el tiempo para estar con él, el chico más guapo del liceo lo había conocido en su viaje a Londres cuando el anciano tío abuelo decidió que ella y sus primos debían trasladarse a Inglaterra a estudiar, y ahí en el avión conoció a Terry era el hijo de un Duque inglés y de una actriz de cine muy conocida en Hollywood Eleanor Baker, un muchacho alto Castaño y de ojos muy azules.

La mayoría de las chicas le coqueteaban pero Terry sólo tenía ojos para ella, Candy White Andrew, la muchachita era una preciosidad, una menuda rubia con pelo enrulado y enormes ojos verdes que parecían esmeraldas, y él debía admitirlo bebía los vientos por Candy, nunca en su vida se había enamorado, lo que antes creía que era amor hacia otras ex novias solo había sido capricho, pero con ella era diferente era despreocupada divertida amaba la libertad y sobre todo era rebelde le gustaba romper las reglas como a él, y Terry se sentía en las nubes cuando estaba con ella.

Pasaron veinte días desde que Albert había salido de Inglaterra y ya se encontraba instalado en la base Artigas en la Antártida acompañado de una docena de científicos y otras personas afines al proyecto deseaba con todo su corazón que empezarán a patentar ese descubrimiento y así poder producirlo a escala mundial aunque los costos eran elevados él se encargaría de que llegara a todas las personas necesitadas, solía pasar sus días entre reuniones de alto nivel e investigaciones científicas y también otras personas de las demás bases en la Antártida le invitaban para que pudiera visitar sus laboratorios allí instalados y así poder enseñarle sus investigaciones y trabajos afines, luego por la noche después de cenar junto a sus compañeros se retiraba a su habitación y se ponía en contacto con George por medio de su computadora, donde su cuñado lo mantenía al tanto de los negocios y si había que firmar algún documento este era enviado por George a través del fax de la base y Albert lo enviaba firmado a donde George estuviera, pero luego de su día agotador y cuando llegaba la calma de la noche Albert se acostaba rendido, en la base había mucho trabajo para hacer y confiaba que al acostarse se dormiría y no le daría tiempo de pensar en Candy, pero el corazón es engañoso más que todas las cosas porque en él habitan los sentimientos sean buenos o malos, y claro aunque su cuerpo estaba cansado, y le pedía estirarse como un gato en su cama y dormir, cuando apoyaba la cabeza en la almohada y cerraba los ojos, Candy le venía a la mente una y otra vez su cuñado tenía razón fuera donde fuera no podía huir del amor, aunque él quisiera guiarse por la razón y no por el corazón.

Continuará

NENITAS GRACIAS POR DARLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD A ESTE FIC, LES CONFIESO QUE HACER ESTE CAPÍTULO FUE COMO UN PARTO DIO TRABAJO, PORQUE LAS IDEAS ESTÁN PERO NO SABÍA CÓMO DESARROLLARLAS, ESCUCHANDO UN POCO DE MÚSICA Y PALABRAS DE ALIENTO DE MIS AMIGAS DEL GRUPO DE LECTURA DE FICS DE WHATSAPP, AL FIN EL CAPÍTULO VIO LA LUZ, UN SALUDO DESDE URUGUAY


	3. Huyendo de Londres

HUYENDO DE LONDRES

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN

EL TALENTO ES DE MIZUKI E IGARASHI

CAPÍTULO: 3

Eliza maquinaba en su mente como hacer caer a Terry y a Candy, porque veía que la oportunidad de conquistar al chico más popular del colegio se le escapaba de las manos, y pensaba que toda la culpa era de la maldita huérfana, nadie la soportaba ya fuera por lo presumida que era o porque tenía el defecto de hacer sentir inferior a los demás. Luisa la animaba para que llevara a la práctica algún plan maquiavélico, en recompensa por el mal verano que le hizo pasar Candy, Según Eliza Candy había persuadido a Terry de que no fuera al baile blanco, que ella misma organizó en casa de los Andrew en Escocia, apadrinada por la tía abuela, y como vio que Terry no llego al baile salió en su búsqueda y cual fue su sorpresa, cuando los encontró a Candy y a Terry juntos en la casa de este.

Flashback

Sabía que había pasado esto, cuando iba hacia mi fiesta me lo robaste

No es verdad

Cómo que no? Maldita - cachetazo-

No, Eliza viniste hasta aquí sin que tú familia se entere y creo que cuando lo sepan no les gustará saber que hiciste eso

Me vengaré -saliendo-

Fin del Flashback

Si recordaba ese día muy bien, porque le había pedido a la tía abuela permiso para hacer el baile blanco y se había esmerado en adornar todo el salón y con ayuda de su madre y su hermano contrataron la discoteca, y todo para conquistar al hijo del duque.

Pero esa mujercita se había metido en el medio y ahora quería vengarse de ellos así la terminaban echando del colegio y a ella le quedaría el camino libre para conquistar a Terry

Tenemos que idear una trampa Eliza, una trampa muy bien orquestada para que atrapen a esos dos juntos

Espera Luisa, repite eso que dijiste

Lo de armar la trampa

No, lo otro

Lo de que atrapen a los dos

Sí eso mismo, fíjate que yo pensé en tramar algo contra ella sola pero si lo involucro a él también será una venganza redonda, no creas que no me duele meter a Terry en esto porque es el hombre que amo, pero no me olvido de su indiferencia este verano y todo por hacerle caso a esa huérfana- llorando -

En ese caso una trampa para dos

Exacto mi querida amiga, le pediré a Neal que hackee el correo de Candy y le escribiré a Terry un correo como si fuera Candy luego le diré a Neal que haga lo mismo con el correo de Terry y le escribiré a la mosca muerta y los citaré a los dos en el establo del colegio, y ahí los denunciaré con la hermana Grey, veremos quién se queda con Terry, huérfana del demonio.

ANTÁRTIDA

Albert no daba crédito al mail que George le había escrito, Candy escapada del colegio supuestamente se había ido porque se vio involucrada en un problema con Terry, pero porque? Qué habría pasado para que ella tomara esa decisión?, Sabía que era una chica muy precipitada en sus acciones pero irse de Londres así sin decir nada, escapada como una delincuente, esa no era su pequeña, ella le habría escrito contándole todo y le pediría un consejo, no podía quedarse así sin saber nada de ella no quería que Candy anduviera por el mundo sola y menos en esas circunstancias. Le escribiría un mail desde el correo del tío abuelo dándole a conocer que estaba enterado de la situación. Pero antes hablaría con George para saber detalles de ese problema

George, dime qué pasó?

Candy fue expulsada del colegio, la hermana Grey llamó a la señora Elroy, y le comunicó lo de la expulsión de Candy y que alguien de la familia tenía que ir a buscarla, al parecer la encontraron con Terry en los establos del colegio.

Y los chicos que argumentan de eso?

Que es una trampa de tus sobrinos Eliza y Neal.

Vuelvo a Londres

No puedes abandonar todo ahí, ese proyecto es de suma importancia para la humanidad, quédate y yo resolveré este problema, lo más probable que Candy se haya ido al hogar de Ponny, porque yo revise su cuenta bancario y hubo un retiro de dinero, pienso que sacó plata para el pasaje y se tomó el primer vuelo a Chicago y de ahí a Lakewood, déjamelo a mí yo resuelvo esto, tú tranquilo

Mantenme informado George, si algo le pasará me moriría del dolor

No te desesperes, cuando la encuentre la pondré a estudiar en algún instituto que ella elija y luego te informo

Gracias, no sé qué haría sin ti, ah George perdona que te pregunte, qué dijo la tía abuela sobre esto?

Le subió la presión y dijo que tú y Candy la iban a terminar matando

Lo imagino

Fin de la llamada

Candy estaba muy nerviosa necesita encontrar a su amigo Albert para contarle de su salida de Inglaterra, pero Albert había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, y cuando fue al zoo a preguntar por él, le habían informado que cobró su liquidación del sueldo y se marchó sin decir nada y eso la tenía muy nerviosa, porque Albert jamás se iría por ahí sin avisarle, viajaría a Lakewood y lo buscaría por sus alrededores tendría que estar en algún lado, era su mejor amigo y necesitaba desahogarse y que él le diera un abrazo, como antes, como siempre

Albert, dónde estarás Albert, te necesito tanto - llorando -

Luego se quedó dormida en el avión con rumbo a Chicago, tenía la esperanza de encontrarlo y de que su destino cambiará para siempre, porque jamás se resignaria a vivir una vida para lo cual no estaba hecha, ella odiaba esas fiestas de sociedad y todo el boato y lujo que los Andrew le brindaban, a ella le gustaba saltar, trepar árboles y en el fondo de su corazón quería ser enfermera, y eso no cabía en una familia como ellos, hablaría con el tío abuelo llegado el momento y le pediría la anulación de su adopción y así seguiría su vida sin la pesada carga de ese apellido y no era que no estuviera agradecida con el tío abuelo, claro que lo estaba él le había dado una familia y un apellido pero ahora ella era grande y podía valerse por sí misma ya no necesitaba de la protección de ellos.

Hogar de Ponny

Candy como pudiste irte así, sin avisarle a tu familia

Señorita Ponny, hermana María ustedes son mi familia, yo quería venirme no aguantaba más el saber comportarse en sociedad no te hace ser una señorita, hay que saber mucho más que eso para ser una señorita, y si no miren a Eliza de que le sirve haber nacido en una familia con dinero y estudiar en los mejores colegios cuando lo que menos tiene son valores y educación.

Te pusiste a pensar qué pensará el señor Andrew cuando se entere?

Acá entre nos el único que me preocupa de lo que vaya a pensar es el tío abuelo el resto no me importa, bueno un poquito me importa la tía abuela, aunque ella no me quiera yo si la quiero, y extraño a mis primos y a Annie y Patty.

Entonces no digas que no te importan, todos se preocupan por ti, el señor George la señora Rosmary, los chicos y nosotras también, y queremos lo mejor para ti hija - Abrazándola y besándola en la frente-

Hermana María, señorita Ponny Perdonenme, por favor.

Candy te sugiero que llames al señor George, y le digas que estás aquí, ellos deben estar muy preocupados, el tío abuelo es un hombre muy viejo y no querrás que por tus niñerías le suba la presión o le de un ataque al corazón verdad?

No, claro que no, llamaré mañana mismo a George y le diré que estoy aquí, que me quedaré unos días y luego buscaré a Albert y me iré a estudiar enfermería a Chicago

Un año había pasado de la escapada de Candy del colegio San Pablo, los Andrew habían vuelto a Chicago y por orden del tío abuelo Candy vivía en un apartamento en un edificio con máxima seguridad,

lo que ignoraba que también era custodiada de lejos por guardaespaldas, Albert debía volver a Chicago a tomar su posición como el tío abuelo y hacerse cargo de los negocios, pero algo lo retenía en la Antártida.

Continuará


	4. Huyendo de Londres Capitulo: 3

HUYENDO DE LONDRES

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN

EL TALENTO ES DE MIZUKI E IGARASHI

CAPÍTULO: 3

Eliza maquinaba en su mente como hacer caer a Terry y a Candy, porque veía que la oportunidad de conquistar al chico más popular del colegio se le escapaba de las manos, y pensaba que toda la culpa era de la maldita huérfana, nadie la soportaba ya fuera por lo presumida que era o porque tenía el defecto de hacer sentir inferior a los demás. Luisa la animaba para que llevara a la práctica algún plan maquiavélico, en recompensa por el mal verano que le hizo pasar Candy, Según Eliza Candy había persuadido a Terry de que no fuera al baile blanco, que ella misma organizó en casa de los Andrew en Escocia, apadrinada por la tía abuela, y como vio que Terry no llego al baile salió en su búsqueda y cual fue su sorpresa, cuando los encontró a Candy y a Terry juntos en la casa de este.

Flashback

Sabía que había pasado esto, cuando iba hacia mi fiesta me lo robaste

No es verdad

Cómo que no? Maldita - cachetazo-

No, Eliza viniste hasta aquí sin que tú familia se entere y creo que cuando lo sepan no les gustará saber que hiciste eso

Me vengaré -saliendo-

Fin del Flashback

Si recordaba ese día muy bien, porque le había pedido a la tía abuela permiso para hacer el baile blanco y se había esmerado en adornar todo el salón y con ayuda de su madre y su hermano contrataron la discoteca, y todo para conquistar al hijo del duque.

Pero esa mujercita se había metido en el medio y ahora quería vengarse de ellos así la terminaban echando del colegio y a ella le quedaría el camino libre para conquistar a Terry

Tenemos que idear una trampa Eliza, una trampa muy bien orquestada para que atrapen a esos dos juntos

Espera Luisa, repite eso que dijiste

Lo de armar la trampa

No, lo otro

Lo de que atrapen a los dos

Sí eso mismo, fíjate que yo pensé en tramar algo contra ella sola pero si lo involucro a él también será una venganza redonda, no creas que no me duele meter a Terry en esto porque es el hombre que amo, pero no me olvido de su indiferencia este verano y todo por hacerle caso a esa huérfana- llorando -

En ese caso una trampa para dos

Exacto mi querida amiga, le pediré a Neal que hackee el correo de Candy y le escribiré a Terry un correo como si fuera Candy luego le diré a Neal que haga lo mismo con el correo de Terry y le escribiré a la mosca muerta y los citaré a los dos en el establo del colegio, y ahí los denunciaré con la hermana Grey, veremos quién se queda con Terry, huérfana del demonio.

ANTÁRTIDA

Albert no daba crédito al mail que George le había escrito, Candy escapada del colegio supuestamente se había ido porque se vio involucrada en un problema con Terry, pero porque? Qué habría pasado para que ella tomara esa decisión?, Sabía que era una chica muy precipitada en sus acciones pero irse de Londres así sin decir nada, escapada como una delincuente, esa no era su pequeña, ella le habría escrito contándole todo y le pediría un consejo, no podía quedarse así sin saber nada de ella no quería que Candy anduviera por el mundo sola y menos en esas circunstancias. Le escribiría un mail desde el correo del tío abuelo dándole a conocer que estaba enterado de la situación. Pero antes hablaría con George para saber detalles de ese problema

George, dime qué pasó?

Candy fue expulsada del colegio, la hermana Grey llamó a la señora Elroy, y le comunicó lo de la expulsión de Candy y que alguien de la familia tenía que ir a buscarla, al parecer la encontraron con Terry en los establos del colegio.

Y los chicos que argumentan de eso?

Que es una trampa de tus sobrinos Eliza y Neal.

Vuelvo a Londres

No puedes abandonar todo ahí, ese proyecto es de suma importancia para la humanidad, quédate y yo resolveré este problema, lo más probable que Candy se haya ido al hogar de Ponny, porque yo revise su cuenta bancario y hubo un retiro de dinero, pienso que sacó plata para el pasaje y se tomó el primer vuelo a Chicago y de ahí a Lakewood, déjamelo a mí yo resuelvo esto, tú tranquilo

Mantenme informado George, si algo le pasará me moriría del dolor

No te desesperes, cuando la encuentre la pondré a estudiar en algún instituto que ella elija y luego te informo

Gracias, no sé qué haría sin ti, ah George perdona que te pregunte, qué dijo la tía abuela sobre esto?

Le subió la presión y dijo que tú y Candy la iban a terminar matando

Lo imagino

Fin de la llamada

Candy estaba muy nerviosa necesita encontrar a su amigo Albert para contarle de su salida de Inglaterra, pero Albert había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, y cuando fue al zoo a preguntar por él, le habían informado que cobró su liquidación del sueldo y se marchó sin decir nada y eso la tenía muy nerviosa, porque Albert jamás se iría por ahí sin avisarle, viajaría a Lakewood y lo buscaría por sus alrededores tendría que estar en algún lado, era su mejor amigo y necesitaba desahogarse y que él le diera un abrazo, como antes, como siempre

Albert, dónde estarás Albert, te necesito tanto - llorando -

Luego se quedó dormida en el avión con rumbo a Chicago, tenía la esperanza de encontrarlo y de que su destino cambiará para siempre, porque jamás se resignaria a vivir una vida para lo cual no estaba hecha, ella odiaba esas fiestas de sociedad y todo el boato y lujo que los Andrew le brindaban, a ella le gustaba saltar, trepar árboles y en el fondo de su corazón quería ser enfermera, y eso no cabía en una familia como ellos, hablaría con el tío abuelo llegado el momento y le pediría la anulación de su adopción y así seguiría su vida sin la pesada carga de ese apellido y no era que no estuviera agradecida con el tío abuelo, claro que lo estaba él le había dado una familia y un apellido pero ahora ella era grande y podía valerse por sí misma ya no necesitaba de la protección de ellos.

Hogar de Ponny

Candy como pudiste irte así, sin avisarle a tu familia

Señorita Ponny, hermana María ustedes son mi familia, yo quería venirme no aguantaba más el saber comportarse en sociedad no te hace ser una señorita, hay que saber mucho más que eso para ser una señorita, y si no miren a Eliza de que le sirve haber nacido en una familia con dinero y estudiar en los mejores colegios cuando lo que menos tiene son valores y educación.

Te pusiste a pensar qué pensará el señor Andrew cuando se entere?

Acá entre nos el único que me preocupa de lo que vaya a pensar es el tío abuelo el resto no me importa, bueno un poquito me importa la tía abuela, aunque ella no me quiera yo si la quiero, y extraño a mis primos y a Annie y Patty.

Entonces no digas que no te importan, todos se preocupan por ti, el señor George la señora Rosmary, los chicos y nosotras también, y queremos lo mejor para ti hija - Abrazándola y besándola en la frente-

Hermana María, señorita Ponny Perdonenme, por favor.

Candy te sugiero que llames al señor George, y le digas que estás aquí, ellos deben estar muy preocupados, el tío abuelo es un hombre muy viejo y no querrás que por tus niñerías le suba la presión o le de un ataque al corazón verdad?

No, claro que no, llamaré mañana mismo a George y le diré que estoy aquí, que me quedaré unos días y luego buscaré a Albert y me iré a estudiar enfermería a Chicago

Un año había pasado de la escapada de Candy del colegio San Pablo, los Andrew habían vuelto a Chicago y por orden del tío abuelo Candy vivía en un apartamento en un edificio con máxima seguridad,

lo que ignoraba que también era custodiada de lejos por guardaespaldas, Albert debía volver a Chicago a tomar su posición como el tío abuelo y hacerse cargo de los negocios, pero algo lo retenía en la Antártida.

Continuará


	5. CAPITULO: 4

HUYENDO DE LONDRES

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN

EL TALENTO ES DE MIZUKI E IGARASHI

La portada de este capítulo es gentileza de mi amiga Nery Aguilar, que con su talento plasmó a Albert y a Candy.

CAPÍTULO: 4

Con las dos piernas quebradas y un brazo fracturado, Albert se sentía un inútil y lo peor de todo que se encontraba en el fin del mundo, había decidido salir a explorar por los alrededores y su espíritu aventurero lo llevó demasiado lejos, pero aún teniendo equipo para andar en la nieve entre los glaciares, aún así se cayó y sus piernas quedaron atrapadas entre las rocas y la nieve, solo pudo atinar a encender una bengala para que por su luz roja supieran desde la base donde se encontraba y fueran a su rescate. La base contaba con hospital de campaña block quirúrgico y la atención de los primeros auxilios, había que intervenir las dos piernas porque había sufrido fractura expuesta en los miembros inferiores y su brazo izquierdo aguanto el peso del cuerpo en la caída y se fracturó, con todo daba gracias a Dios de estar vivo, no habían podido trasladarlo a la capital de Uruguay, porque las condiciones climáticas eran extremas en ese momento y no había manera de poder sacarlo con ese clima, debía esperar, entonces decidió el médico intervenir ahí mismo y ayudarse con sus dos enfermeras, pero en pocos días más ellas debían volver al país para el relevo del personal. Sólo que había un problema los paros y en la salud de su país no permitían viajar al nuevo personal y uno de los científicos americano tuvo la brillante idea de llamar a su hermano que era el director del hospital Santa Juana de Chicago para que enviaran personal capacitado y en esas estaban cuando George se comunicó por vídeo llamada con Albert

_ Solo quiero que estés al tanto de lo que está pasando acá en Chicago, te aviso que Candy va para ahí

_ Cómo que viene para acá?

_ Si al parecer uno de los científicos de la base es hermano del director del hospital Santa Juana de Chicago y preocupado por la situación sanitaria de la base, pidió reemplazo del personal porque según tengo entendido en Uruguay hay conflicto en la salud y no quiere mandar enfermeras nuevas a la base, y al ser un condominio que se rige por el tratado Antártico, bueno Estados Unidos decidió prestar ayuda enviando personal capacitado en enfermería.

_ Estoy perdido, Candy no puede saber quién soy y si viene lo descubrirá

_ Tranquilo usa cualquiera de las otras identidades que tienes con el apellido falso, sólo que debes dar aviso en la base para que se inventen un oficio para ti, podría ser como ayudante de los científicos, ella no sospechara porque sabe que te gusta la naturaleza y los animales, cuánto crees que demorarías en venir a Chicago?

_ En cuanto pueda salir de acá mi próximo destino será Chicago.

_ Y tus sentimientos hacia ella?

_ Nada ha cambiado

_ Te lo dije, que no podrías olvidarla, nos vemos a tu regreso.

Fin de la vídeo llamada

Se iría a la Antártida y sería una gran experiencia, como enfermera asistiendo al médico que allí se encontrará ella había adquirido los conocimientos necesarios en la capacitación que le dieron, era enfermera instrumentista, asistía a los cirujanos en las operaciones y confiaba en poder ser de mucha ayuda en la base, pensaba si pudiera ver a Albert y contarle que cómo él ella también viajaría lejos a otro continente a prestar ayuda. Seguro que él se sentiría orgulloso de ella, pero su amigo no estaba y por más que lo bueno por todo Lakewood nada se sabía de él y eso la tenía un tanto alterada

_ Mi amigo donde estarás, te extraño tanto Albert, si supieras que me voy a la Antártida, voy a prestar ayuda Albert, me gustaría compartir esta noticia maravillosa contigo, mi mejor amigo.

Mansión Andrew Chicago

_ tú hermano me va matar, fue una locura el haberse ido al los confines de la tierra

_ Calmese tía, ya verá que Albert se recuperará de las piernas y del brazo y pronto asumirá sus funciones.

_ Hija menos mal que tú y tu marido se hacen cargo también de los chicos porque yo con tantas reuniones ya no tengo cabeza para nada.

_ Tía hay un tema que quiero tocar con usted, ayer fui a visitar a Candy, y déjeme decirle que ella va a la Antártida como enviada del hospital Santa Juana, están teniendo una emergencia en la base donde esta mi hermano, y uno de los científicos es hermano del director del hospital donde Candy trabaja, y pidió que mandarán personal de enfermería capacitado, con lo que pasó con Albert ellos tuvieron temor de quedarse sin enfermeras necesitan reemplazar a las que están y en Uruguay hay conflicto con los sindicatos de la salud.

_ Esa es otra que va a terminar conmigo, solo por el Capricho de William.

_ Tía, porque la odia? Candy es una niña muy modesta, muy comedida, ella es servicial es buena, no se olvide que nunca conoció a sus padres y gracias a Albert tiene una familia, no fue un capricho de mi hermano como usted cree. Albert es un ser maravilloso que ha sufrido mucho y se vio reflejado en ella por la misma condición de huérfano al igual que Candy.

_ No hay caso eres igual que tú madre, los compasivos no tienen cabida en nuestra sociedad, hay que ser duro y tú querida eres demasiado blanda, esa chiquilla te ganó el corazón, pero conmigo no podrá, ahora me retiro a tomar mi té de Valeriana porque esos dos me van a terminar matando, esperemos que no descubra la identidad de tu hermano antes de tiempo.

Flashback

_ Hola Rossemary pasa

_ Disculpa por no mandarte un WhatsApp avisando que venía

_ Esta es tú casa, puedes venir cuantas veces quieras, tomamos un café un té o un chocolate?

_ Un té para mí está bien

_ Que te trae por acá?

_ Vine porque George me contó que te vas al continente blanco y quería despedirme de ti, porque sé que no irás a la mansión a despedirte

_ Rossemary tú sabes porque no piso la mansión, tú tía no me quiere allí y no es conveniente que yo vaya, además no me siento cómoda entre tanto lujo y sin los chicos ya nada es como antes

_ Sí lo sé, pero te prometo que eso va cambiar, algún día la tía abuela tendrá que ceder, déjaselo al tío abuelo, el resolverá eso, pero tú querida cómo estás? Cómo te sientes con todo esto?

_ Estoy feliz Rose, muy feliz a sido un año muy duro pero salí adelante y estoy orgullosa de mi y de saber que voy a prestar ayuda en una base científica, te imaginas, eso quedará en mi legajo, para futuros trabajos, y algún día para mis memorias.

Fin del Flashback

Rossemary sentía que algún día la tía abuela tendría que cambiar, porque Candy estaba destinada a ser la señora de la casa de eso estaba segura

El viento del sur soplaba con toda su fuerza en esa parte del año, estaban en pleno invierno y ahí en la cubierta del barco y protegida por su equipo para la nieve se encontraba Candy, la piernas le temblaban de los nervios porque pronto llegaría a la base. Pero ahora aunque fuera por unos minutos sólo quería disfrutar de las vistas que se presentaban ante ella, un océano oscuro y un poco embravecido y un continente a lo lejos muy blanco, de un blanco impoluto como jamás sus ojos habían visto, un viento fuerte que hacía lagrimear pero a la vez se llevaba sus pensamientos negativos y aunque la temperatura era extrema la hacía sentir viva, sólo faltaba la compañía de su amigo para que todo fuera perfecto, en dos horas más ya estaban arribando a la base Artigas acompañados de guardias de la prefectura de Uruguay, el viaje aunque un poco movedizo por el oleaje había sido todo un éxito, luego de una pequeña reunión en el comedor del barco antes de desembarcar, los condujeron a una sala de desinfección porque allí nada que viniera de afuera podía entrar sin desinfectarse y después los hicieron bajar por una rampa hacia la base, ahora sí estaba más nerviosa que nunca pero venía dispuesta a cumplir con su objetivo, cumplir con su trabajo a cabalidad.

En un salón los estaba esperando el encargado y director de la base donde les dio la bienvenida y les agradeció el haberse prestado a colaborar en esas circunstancias especiales y en un continente alejado de la civilización como era la Antártida, donde no todos podían acceder. Les mostraron la base en su totalidad pero obviaron los dormitorios donde se alojaba el personal científico y también les enseñaron donde dormirían, cuando llegó la hora de la cena, Candy tuvo que llevarle la comida al ayudante del grupo de científicos, entró con la bandeja en la mano y cuando hubo cerrado la puerta y se dio la vuelta la bandeja cayó de sus manos.

_ Alberttttttt - gritando - pero qué haces tú aquí

_ Yo vine como ayudante de los científicos, ya sabes que me gusta la naturaleza y los animales.

Sudaba frío y sus manos temblaban, por fin lo había encontrado pero como era que él podía estar acá tan lejos de todo y en esas condiciones todo lastimado, su vendaje en la cabeza sus piernas enyesadas y su brazo con una férula de yeso que le había pasado?. Sus ojos no pudieron contener más las lágrimas que luchaban por salir y corrió a su encuentro arrimandose a su cama y estirando su mano temblorosa le acarició los cabellos largos.

_ Mi amigo que pasó contigo?

_ Me caí, por andar explorando

_ Albert nunca aprenderás a estar quieto, ya estoy aquí yo te cuidaré y saldremos de esta situación, no sabes cuánto te busque no sabes lo preocupada que me tenías, pensé que no te vería más Albert

_ Eso jamás pasará, siempre estaré para ti pequeña, siempre podrás contar conmigo

Continuará

Quiero agradecerles a cada una de ustedes por dejarme review, y darle una oportunidad a este FIC un saludo desde mi tierra Uruguay para todas ustedes y para las chicas que leen en silencio, gracias mil gracias las quiero.

RORE

Gracias amiga Nery Aguilar por prestarme tu FANART


	6. HUYENDO DE LONDRES CAPITULO: 5

HUYENDO DE LONDRES

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN

EL TALENTO ES DE MIZUKI E IGARASHI

CAPÍTULO: 5

La nieve comenzaba a derretirse y él sentado en la silla de ruedas, frente al único ventanal que había en la sala comedor de la base estaba con la mirada perdida y su pensamiento voló hasta Chicago, hasta el día en que se presentará con ella y le dijera a todos que Candy sería la futura señora Andrew. Imaginaba la tormenta que eso desataría pero por nada del mundo iba a dejar de luchar por estar con ella y ser el marido que Candy necesitaba, él le daría la felicidad que un día sus padres le negaron al ser abandonada y carecer del amor de una familia, él le daría esa familia que ella no tuvo y en parte ya se la había dado, al adoptarla pero esa vez sería diferente ellos construirían sus propia familia una familia basada en el amor y el respeto. Porque él también se crió sólo y fue aislado de sus parientes más cercanos, para formarse como el futuro Patriarca que todos los Andrew esperaban que fuera, fueron años duros los recordaba muy bien años de soledad años que en su fecha de cumpleaños solo recibía dos llamadas desde Estados Unidos, la de la tía abuela y la de su querida hermana, sólo de pequeño pudo recibir el abrazo cálido de Rossemary. Pero luego que fue apartado para prepararse, ya su vida cambió por completo y sólo tenía como compañía la soledad. Se preguntaba si él y Candy estarían destinados a estar juntos? Aquel día que la conoció en la Colina, pudo ver un alma noble y solitaria como él y cuando la rescató de la cascada ella le confirmó que era huérfana y que había crecido en el hogar de Ponny, y él supo desde ese día que tenía que poder adoptarla, ella necesitaba el amor de una madre el calor de una familia y que mejor que Rossemary y la tía abuela para hacer las veces de madre una y abuela la otra?

Pero luego todo se vino abajo, la tía abuela le tenía fastidio por el accidente de Anthony, cuando en la cacería del zorro se disparó con un rifle y el tiro fue a dar en su pie, y ya hubo que separar a Candy de la familia y enviarla a Londres. Hasta que su hermana tomó cartas en el asunto y de ninguna manera permitiría que su hijo y sobrinos estudiarán separados de Candy, le agradecía al cielo por tener a Rossemary de hermana ella lo apoyaba y lo entendía, sabía muy bien como era lidiar con la tía abuela y lo manipuladora que podía llegar a ser. Pero la tía se equivocaba si creía que podría manejarlo a su antojo él ya no era un niño y cuando asumiera su papel impondría su voluntad en la familia para tomar decisiones correctas, pero la segunda decisión más grande de su vida ya la había tomado, y Candy sería su esposa aunque el mundo se opusiera y si tenian tanto problema en aceptarla la tía o los del consejo, entonces que buscarán otro patriarca y él tomaría a su mujer y se iría lo más lejos posible y así podría disfrutar de una vida tranquila al lado de su amada, oh sí claro que estaría dispuesto hacerlo. Volvió en sí cuando una mano cálida se posó encima de su mano, y con sus ojos busco la cara de ella y Candy lo miraba con ojos interrogantes.

_ Que pasa Albert?

_ Nada mi pequeña, aquí pensando en el día en que les presente a mi familia a la futura señora Andrew.

Los ojos de ella cambiaron de interrogantes para asombro y luego miraron el horizonte, pero no quiso que él descubriera que sus pestañas se habían humedecido con unas pequeñas lágrimas y para eso caminó hasta el ventanal y apoyó la frente en él luego cerró los ojos y las dos lágrimas que había luchado por retener escaparon, al disimulo trató de limpiarlas sin que él se diera cuenta, se aclaró la garganta y luego hablo.

_ Seguramente la futura señora Andrew, no me va a soportar y si lo hace ya se encargará la tía abuela de ponerla en mi contra, Albert quiero decirte desde hoy que yo no volveré a pisar la mansión de los Andrew, ya estando en Chicago no iba porque sé que la tía no me quiere allí y seguramente la futura señora tampoco me querrá.

_ Qué te hace pensar que ella no te aceptará?

_ Albert, tú me dijiste que eras el tío abuelo y se supone que ella será de tu misma clase social, una muchacha rica de buena familia

_ Qué equivocada estás Candy se nota que no me conoces, no es eso lo que me importa de una mujer, ven siéntate a mi lado y te diré lo que busco en una mujer.

_ Dime Albert, que buscas?

_ Busco una compañera, una mujer de corazón noble, sencilla amante de la naturaleza que le guste ayudar al prójimo, que sea capaz de ver el alma humana, que se conduela de dolor ajeno y extienda sus manos para ayudar, una mujer solidaria, busco a mi alma gemela Candy.

_ Dime Albert, aún no la encontraste?

_ Si yo te dijera que sí, que me dirías?

_ te diría que ella tiene suerte, de haberte encontrado a ti, porque es amada por un gran hombre, y un mejor ser humano.

Luego se paró y dijo que iría a traer un té para los dos y salió de ahí apresurada para que él no pudiera ver que las mejillas se le estaban mojando con las lágrimas que caían a raudales de sus ojos, lágrimas de dolor de desespero de angustia de saber que el ser amado había encontrado su felicidad y no era con ella, pero ya no importaba lo importante era que Albert fuera Feliz. No sabía cómo había pasado pero en estos ocho meses que estaba en la Antártida, un día se descubrió así misma enamorada de Albert, y aunque al principio le costó en su corazón aceptar ese sentimiento, terminó por aceptarlo, la otra parte más difícil era que él no se diera cuenta de lo que ella sentía, bajo ningún punto de vista él podría saberlo, era su mejor amigo y nunca la vería como una mujer.Pero al pasar el tiempo un día él la sorprendió contándole que era el famoso tío Abuelo William, el hombre que la había adoptado y le había dado un apellido, quien lo diría que ella se enamoraría de su tutor? Pero esas cosas pasan pensó, pero ahora estaba ahí escuchándolo decir que había encontrado a su alma gemela y eso fue demasiado para ella, no podía soportar la idea de una mujer que no fuera ella en la vida de Albert, si hubiera podido se habría ido lejos pero de los sentimientos no se puede huir y sino preguntenle a él, que según lo escuchó hablar por teléfono con George y decirle que él sabía muy bien que estaba en el fin del mundo por los sentimientos que sentía por ella, le llevaría el té a Albert y luego hablaría con el médico de la base para pedir un reemplazo, volvería a Estados Unidos al hogar de Ponny a despedirse de sus madres y partiría al África a vivir en los campos de refugiados para ayudar como enfermera, sacaría a Albert de su corazón aunque no estaba segura de poder hacerlo pero al menos lo intentaría.

Cuando llegó a la sala a llevar el té, depósito la bandeja en la mesa y luego se dio la vuelta para salir.

_ Un momento, no te vayas

_ Tengo cosas que hacer

_ Ni siquiera tienes tiempo para escuchar mi propuesta de matrimonio?

_ Qué?

_ Lo que acabo de decirte, Quieres casarte conmigo?

_ Albert, pero tú dijiste…

_ Que ya había encontrado mi alma gemela, pero lo que no te dije que era tú Candy

_ Albert - abrazándolo -, yo no sé qué decir

_ Di que sí, di que me aceptas

_ Si si si si si si y mil veces sí - besándolo -, pero como supiste que yo

_ Que tú estabas enamorada de mi?,bueno no fue tan difícil ver cómo te quedabas mirando y cuando te miraba te ponías colorada y la veces que me quedaba " dormido" yo sentía como me robabas besos apenas perceptibles pero lo hacias - riendo -

_ Tonto - riendo - y no me decías nada

_ Claro que te iba a decir, si te lo decía dejabas de besarme y yo solo quería quedarme dormido - haciendo el gesto de las comillas con los dedos - para que tú me besaras, te amo mi preciosa, cómo jamás pensé amar a alguien y te juro que nada ni nadie nos va a separar

_ Te creo mi amor, mi más grande amor, pero solo quiero pedirte un favor, no quiero vivir en la mansión.

_ Yo tampoco quiero, viviremos en un dúplex que yo tengo en Chicago y los fines de semana nos iremos a Lakewood a descansar que te parece?

_ Excelente

_ Ahora señorita Andrew, permítame ponerle este anillo de compromiso - un anillo de juguete- podrías perdonarme por no tener un anillo como tú mereces para darte? Es que sabes aquí no hay joyerías

_ Eres bobo, no me importan los anillos - besándose con intención -

_ Amor si me vas a besar así siempre, entonces te daré anillos todos los días - riendo -

Y Albert se recuperó de las fracturas y cuando estuvo pronto para viajar, viajaron a Uruguay y ahí se casaron, luego siguieron viaje a Estados Unidos y George los fue a esperar al aeropuerto de Chicago.

_ Cómo están las cosas por acá?

_ Todo bien, los chicos de vacaciones y Rossemary y la tía en Lakewood

_ Entonces vamos directo a Lakewood

_ Albert yo

_ Tranquila, yo estoy aquí y nada te va pasar

_ Tengo miedo

_ No, el miedo es de cobardes y tú no eres una chica cobarde, tú eres mi chica superpoderosa y esto lo enfrentamos juntos, confía en mí - dándole un pequeño beso -

_ William tú sabes que cuando tú tía se entere que ustedes se casaron habrá tormenta en Lake

_ Mirá George, por mi que se congele el infierno entero, pero no me apartaran de Candy yo decido mi destino ya bastante estuve sometido por años al mandato de mi tía, pero ya no más, sino lo acepta que busque otro heredero porque me voy ya lo tengo decidido

_ Así se habla, no esperaba menos de ti

LAKEWOOD

_ Al fin, te dignaste aparecer

_ Tía, usted sabe que yo no podía viajar hasta que no me quitarán las férulas

_ Espero que ahora sí tomes las riendas de esta familia, y pongas en vereda a esa chiquilla mal educada, ya viste con que salió? Estudió enfermería, - tomándose la cara - que horror, una Andrew trabajando y de enfermera

_ Tía esa Chiquilla me cuido hasta ahora y gracias a ella estoy aquí, le pido que sea más condescendiente y ahora familia voy a presentarles a la señora Andrew.

Caminó hasta la puerta del despacho la abrió y la hizo pasar

_ Familia, ella es mi esposa

_ Esto no puede estar pasando - gritando- ustedes dos me van a matar

_ Calmese tía, ni la vamos a matar ni usted se va a morir, me casé con Candy porque la amo y me ama

_ Era tú hija adoptiva - gritando - esto es demasiado para mi.

_ De una vez le advierto tía que no me separare de Candy y si no aceptan mi matrimonio nos vamos mi mujer y yo.

_ Y vos estarás contenta con esto verdad Rossemary?

_ A mí no me metan en sus broncas tía, y por una vez en la vida deje que mi hermano y Candy sean felices, ya no siga más con ese odio tía porque se quedará sola, también me iré con mi marido mi hijo y mis sobrinos, no tenemos porque aguantar su mal humor o su odio contra Candy que en definitiva nunca le hizo nada.

Candy se acercó a donde estaba la tía abuela muy despacio y con precaución, fue lentamente arrodillándose delante de ella y le pidió perdón por si alguna vez la había ofendido, Albert al ver esa situación la tomó por los hombros y no dejo que sugiera humillandose, luego los dos se fueron a su habitación.

A la hora de la cena todos estaban en la mesa

Y la tía abuela aprovechó para hablar

_ Yo quiero pedirte perdón Candy por tantas veces que me deje llevar por el odio y las habladurías de Sara y Eliza, yo nunca te deseé mal solo quería que te apartarse de mi familia, pero me doy cuenta como tú y mi sobrino se aman y siempre lo supe, desde que tomaste

La decisión de irte a la Antártida, yo siempre supe te habías enamorado de ella y te ibas huyendo de Londres

Fin

Gracias nenitas por darle una oportunidad a este fic, por sus review muchísimas gracias por todo, saludos desde Uruguay


End file.
